1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air purifier device, more particularly to an air purifier device having enhanced safety features.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional air purifier device that includes a housing (not shown), which is made of an electrically conductive material, provided with a dust-collecting member 11, a fan unit 12 and a negative ion generating unit 13 therein. A mechanical switch 15 is operable to control supply of electric power to the conventional air purifier device such that the negative ion generating unit 13 can apply a drive voltage to an ionizing member 130 so that air around the ionizing member 130 is ionized to form negative ions. In such a construction, body contact with the housing can result in electrical shock. Furthermore, the condition of the dust-collecting member 11 cannot be efficiently monitored such that dust-collecting effect cannot be ensured.